1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a two-way or three-way speaker system, and more particularly to such speaker system in which a speaker unit mounting frame and unit boards are mounted on a baffle board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional two-way or three-way speaker systems, the speaker unit and other associated elements such as phase inverting duct are set in position on a baffle board with the aid of a mounting frame or unit boards. Such speaker unit mounting frame and unit boards are usually mounted independently of each other such that they rise above the baffle board surface. Therefore, there would be inevitably produced a difference in level between the surfaces of said frame and unit boards and the surface of the baffle board, which would given rise to a phenomenon of diffraction of the sound output given out from the speaker, resulting in the deteriorated frequency characteristic.